Des Espérances et des Illusions
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Recueil de drabbles ayant tous un seul et même thème: La Russie. Pairings parfois présents et divers.
1. Cinq Nuances de Blanc

**Disclamer & Avant-Propos: **Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent et me laisseront des reviews ^^  
Merci pour votre solidarité hetalienne qui fait plaisir à voir. :)

Ceci est un recueil de drabble sur Russie (avouez que vous aviez deviné), écrit à l'occasion du challenge 52 saveurs sur Livejournal. Je n'écris que peu de drabble, donc je me suis dit que ce serait une manière intéressante de m'entrainer, justement

Il y aura sans doute des pairings, mais vous serez prévenus (histoire de vous préparer psychologiquement xD), le rating ne dépassera sans doute jamais le PG.

Je crois que c'est tout.

Bien sûr, Hetalia ne m'appartient point.

* * *

**1. Cinq nuances de blanc**

Il neigeait. Des milliers de minuscules perles blanches tombaient du ciel, voltigeant doucement, se posant délicatement et venaient troubler l'ambiance sombre de cette triste journée d'hiver.  
Il neigeait, et il détestait ça. Les gouttes de froid immaculées voltigeaient et tombaient sur ses épaules, le transperçant comme des centaines de petits poignards.  
Il n'aimait pas la neige, elle agissait comme un rideau, tentant désespérément de cacher la tristesse et la misère, il la haïssait, comme il aurait abhorré un traitre.  
Elle ne rendait le désespoir que plus visible.  
A présent, un immense tapis chenu s'étendait à ses pieds.  
Il sourit en apercevant quelques gouttes écarlates venant déchirer cet immense illusion.


	2. Le Mois Le Plus Cruel

**Disclamer & Avant-propos: **

Tout appartient à mister Himaruya et l'Histoire !

J'adore écrire sur Ivan... :)

Et encore une fois, un auteur nourri est un bien meilleur auteur ! Si si je vous jure ;)**  
**

**

* * *

**

**2. Le mois le plus cruel**

Il y a des choses qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Une en particulier.  
Il se souvenait douloureusement de cette journée de décembre. De cette journée qui le déchira longtemps et qui ne semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer.  
Il se souvenait de leurs regards déterminés et désolés.  
Il se souvenait du mal, du mal lacérant, qu'il avait eu.  
Il se souvenait de leur mots, de leurs paroles, de leurs discours, le poignardant sans pitié droit au coeur.  
Il se remémorait tout ça, bien après, alors que ses plaies étaient encore lancinantes.  
Le 8 décembre 1991, l'URSS disparaissait officiellement, et ils s'en allèrent.  
Il détestait qu'on le laisse tout seul


	3. Quatre anneaux de lumière

**Disclamer:** Tout à Himaruya san.

On se réveille les francophones ! ^^

* * *

**3- Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond**

Une, deux, quelques étoiles. Le firmament était splendide, cette nuit là.  
Il était accoudé à l'immense fenêtre, plongé dans un éther qui lui semblait si lointain, à présent.  
Il se souvenait avec une nostalgie dévorante d'avoir compté ces mêmes étoiles, encore et encore, alors qu'il était une minuscule nation.  
Il se souvenait de l'homme qui lui avait appris le nom des constellations, de ses longs cheveux noirs se rependant dans l'herbe où ils étaient allongés, comme une couverture de velours improvisée. Il se rappelait s'être maintes fois endormi, durant une de ces milliers de mystérieuses explications qu'il lui donnait.  
Il fit un geste circulaire de la main, à la façon d'un enfant qui veut toucher les étoiles.  
Quatre anneaux de lumières apparurent dans le ciel.  
Il sortit de sa torpeur, saisit son arme endormie dans un coin, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	4. Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré

**Disclaimer & Avant-Propos: **Hetalia c'est pas à moi !

Encore un~ J'aime beaucoup ce thème là, en général, mais en fait c'était plutôt dur.

Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables 3

* * *

**4. Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré**

Qu'est-ce qu'un pays peut désirer de meilleur que le bonheur de son peuple ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut désirer de mieux qu'un monde égal et libre ?  
Il était assis en face d'une immense fenêtre et regardait au dehors, l'esprit oscillant entre les immenses drapeaux rouges sang flottant au loin jusqu'à ses propres regrets. Jusqu'à son propre coeur et ses propres blessures.  
Où avait-il fauté ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces magnifiques idéaux deviennent le prétexte d'un monstrueux bain de sang ?  
Pourquoi ses espoirs étaient-ils si vite devenus des lamentations déchirantes ?  
Et surtout, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de leur faire du mal ?_ Je suis un monstre, un monstre, un monstre..._  
Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Toute cette neige le rendait malade.

* * *

Commentaires ? ^^


	5. L'Effet de l'impact sur les objets

**Disclaimer & Choses Habituelles:** Hetalia n'est pas à moi. ^^

C'est pas un thème forcément évident, mais je n'ai pas eu trop de mal pourtant !

Merci encore pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment gentils~~

* * *

**5. L'effet de l'impact sur les objets immobiles**

* * *

Un détonation, une explosion, des flammes, et surtout un bruit qui vous assourdissait et vous rendait aussi vulnérable qu'un petit animal que l'on pourchasse.  
La guerre, il n'aimait pas spécialement ça, mais il s'était résigné. Ca faisait partie de leur vie et de leurs obligations, et ils ne décidaient de rien.  
Alors, aux dépens de ses propres idéaux, il s'élançait sur le champ de bataille tout en sachant que les balles ne le tueraient pas.  
Les corps humains tombaient, s'affaisaient les uns après les autres sans que son coeur ne se serre. Question d'habitude.  
Pourtant, il ressentait toujours une vive douleur le transpercer lorsqu'une maison, un bâtiment, une église s'écroulaient.  
Il avait l'impression de perdre un bras, une jambe, des bouts de lui.  
Les humains sont libres et ne dépendent pas de lui, mais qu'en est-il des objets immobiles ?

* * *

On se revoit la prochaine fois !


	6. La Façon Dont Tu Me Regardes

**Disclaimer & Avant-Propos: **Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait trèèès plaisir ! ^^

Hetalia est à son auteur !

* * *

**6-La façon dont tu me regardes**

"Je n'aime pas cette façon dont tu me regarde, on dirait que tu as peur. Je te fais peur, c'est ça ?  
Que crains-tu réellement ? Que je te fasse du mal ? Allons, je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça....non tu as peur de devenir  
un. Tu as peur de disparaitre, et de ne faire plus qu'un avec moi ?  
Dis moi, Raivis, est-ce que j'ai raison ? Est-ce cela dont tu as peur ? Toi non plus, tu ne veux plus de moi ?  
Toi aussi, tu veux partir ?  
Je n'ai plus le pouvoir de te retenir.  
Pars, pars, et regrette amèrement."

**

* * *

**

******_A la prochaine fois~_**  



End file.
